


Quiet

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean has a different last name, Eventual Smut, Experimentation, Happy Ending, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slash, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy, Trauma, Unethical Experimentation, Witches, emapthy, sea creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Castiel and James Novak recently moved to a sleepy seaside town. They are both medical doctors that started at the new facility for those who have lost their magic and have no one to help them.Castiel is intrigued by the curious case of Dean and Brynn Prince. They don't speak, rarely look up when spoken to, and seem defeated. James figures it's because they lost their magic and father, dealing with loss and have become voluntary mutes. Little do they both know the twins carry a secret.
Relationships: Castiel/ Dean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One **

Dr. Castiel Novak was making his rounds as the new psychologist at the state facility for witches and magical creatures that have lost their abilities. He flipped through the file as he walked down the hall he breathed out after stopping at the door. He looked through the small rectangular window. The twins were huddled together on one bed staring out the window. They shifted together, everything done in unison.

The room contained two beds, a small table with a lamp, and a dresser that held their clothes. The walls were a seafoam green and a large window that faced the ocean where you could faintly hear the waves crashing against the rocks. 

Castiel looked over when he heard the squeaky wheel of the med cart making its way down the hall with the nurse. 

"Morning, Doc," the head nurse, Meg, smiled. Stopping in front of the man, moving around her cart to lean against it. 

"Good Morning, what can you tell me about the Prince twins? They were how old when they were brought in and how old are they now?" Castiel asked, looking through the window again. 

Meg shook her head," They were eighteen when they were brought in, and they are twenty now. I can't tell you a whole lot. The twins haven't spoken a word since they've been here. The police found them after a neighbor called about a foul stench coming from their home. Their father was Asmodus Prince," she sighed before she continued speaking," Their mouths were sewn shut. We don't even know if they can talk. We can't separate them. I don't know what that man did to them. Their magic was all but gone when they got here, but from what we can tell, it's slowly coming back."

Castiel sighed as he brought his attention to the chart in his hand, making a note before he backed up so Meg could open the door. It was time to give the twins their meds. Antidepressants and Painkillers. The twins looked up in unison, which made Castiel think of him and his brother. The twins moved off the bed in perfect harmony. It was truly amazing to watch. Castiel wondered if their father had taught them to move like that or if it was something they did naturally. 

"Good Morning," Meg greeted with a soft smile. She's grown to like the twins, despite the lack of talking, quiet demeanor, and having only been there for two years, she's become quite fond of them. Everyone else did her job, and that was all. 

The twins gave half-smiles that almost looked like winces as they took their med cups and water. 

"This is your new doctor Castiel," Meg said, introducing him, moving off to the side for them to get a better look. Castiel was still standing in the doorway as he watched the exchange.

The twins looked at him, their eyes Apple green, freckles speckled their pale faces, and faint scars from where their mouths were sewn. Castiel tried to contain his frustration at the thought of someone doing that to another person; it made his stomach roll. The grey shirt and sweats hung from their malnourished frames. Castiel made a note to find clothes that fit correctly. They put their heads back down after a few seconds. 

"Brynn, are you alright?" Meg asked after watching the girl suddenly start limping her way back to the bed. 

Meg followed her, kneeling to get the girl's attention. She looked up at the other twin to see if he knew what was going on, he shook his head. 

"Dean, if you know what is wrong with your sister, please tell us," Castiel said, stepping further into the room. 

Dean looked at his sister before he nodded. He walked over, kneeling to lift her pant leg. Both Meg and Castiel gasped when they saw that her ankle was black and blue, swollen, and it looked like it was probably broken. 

"Get her down to the infirmary," Castiel said with concern in his voice and a touch of irritation.

Dean got a panicked look on his face looking between Meg and Castiel then back at his sister. He didn't want her to be alone. He didn't know what would happen to his sister if he wasn't there. 

"You can go with her, it's ok," Meg reassured, smiling at Dean. 

She knew they didn't do well when separated. They got depressed and had higher anxiety until they were together again. Castiel looked over the file and found that there were no notes that Brynn had fallen or tripped. Nothing indicated what had happened the night before or any other time for this injury to have occurred. Dean helped his sister into the procured wheelchair that Castiel had brought down for her to ride in. She looked a little excited about it, which Castiel found cute. 

"When they are done can you bring them to my office," Castiel said to Meg as the orderly pushed Brynn down the hall, Dean following close behind. 

Meg told him she needed to make sure the rest of the patients on the floor got their meds but would do so. Castiel nodded and told her he also wanted to know who didn't report it to Brynn. 

Castiel made his way back to his office to read further into their file. He had only managed glimpses throughout. He found that they were kept in a room with low light and had gradually been introduced to brighter light over the two years they had been at the center. It was the talking that Castiel was concerned most about; they never spoke. Not a word to their past nurses or doctors, not even to each other. Only looks and nods.

He was making notes in a file when the knock came causing him to jump. He'd been lost in his thought that the sound surprised him. 

"Come in," Castiel called out, standing up to greet whoever was coming into the office. 

The door opened to reveal the twins. Brynn was wheeled in by Meg with Dean close behind. 

"It's broken, and the doctor said it looked like an old fracture. Brynn must have done something to re-break it," Meg informed Castiel after settling in the two.

Castiel sighed, bringing a hand to rub at his temple as he moved around the desk to move a chair out of the way so Meg could park Brynn. He told Meg she could leave and he wanted to talk to the twins alone, she nodded in understanding before she left, closing the door behind her. 

He told Dean to sit in the other chair while he moved to sit back down on his own. Castiel watched Dean look around to his sister before slowly sinking into his seat. Keeping his head down as if he was trying to make himself smaller and not be seen. 

"I know you don't talk," Castiel started, "But I was hoping we could have some form of communication." He reasoned, watching the twins for a reaction.; They never looked back up as he spoke, to him, it seemed like they were waiting for him to say something else. 

"Brynn, can you try to tell me what happened?" Castiel asked, he got up and moved, so he was leaning against the desk. 

Brynn glanced up and shook her head before looking down just as quickly. She didn't know how to tell him she tripped going to the bathroom, it was a bit embarrassing. Dean sighed in frustration beside her, Castiel glancing at the sound to watch him rub his face in annoyance.

"Do you know what happened?" Castiel asked, turning his full attention at Dean. his breath caught in his throat. Dean was stunning in this light, the soft glow of the afternoon sun shining through the window made his skin glow. 

Dean looked at his sister for a brief second before looking away. 

_ "Don't tell him it's embarrassing," _ Brynn hissed in Dean's mind. 

_ "What if he can help?" _ Dean replied, not looking at his sister, keeping his attention to the folded hands in his lap. 

_ "Fine, tell him if you can," _ Brynn said, covering her face to hide the knowing look. 

Cas watched them as if they were having a silent conversation. The twins had not once looked at each other, but he knew something was going on between them. Dean looked up, which got Cas's attention. He watched the young adults' hands start flying in an attempt to describe what happened.

Cas was trying to follow the crude sign language, "ok, ok. So you tripped in your room?" he asked, looking at Brynn. She nodded, still keeping her face covered. 

He smiled at how embarrassed she must be about how she re-broke her ankle, but he was more concerned about how she broke it in the first place. He told them to sit tight, and he was going to look at the x-ray. 

"Damn, no wonder it broke again," Cas mumbled to himself, viewing the x-ray on his computer. He looked up at the twins; they were looking at each other with a small smile on their face, which dropped when they noticed Cas watching them. 

He sent them out now that he knew that the ankle was an accident there was no need to keep them waiting. Dean smiled at his sister as he wheeled her out of the room. It made Cas happy to see them a bit more interactive today. All the notes in their charts say they keep to themselves and refuse to interact with others. He frowned at the thought of them not being happy. He didn't like the idea of anyone being unhappy; they seemed friendly. Cas hoped that he could get them started on Magic recovery with his brother; hopefully, that would make them feel better. 

Castiel made his way down to the day room to see what was going on in there, a lot of the patients enjoyed watching the big screen TV that was donated by a wealthy family. Others enjoyed playing games from the game cabinet, much to Castiel's surprise, which was pretty full of games that had all the pieces. He looked around the room, it was a beautiful facility for those recovering from the loss of magic or some other tragic event that had happened to them.

The walls were a soft shade of green with white trim, large bay windows so the patients could look out at the beautiful view of the beach. The twins were sitting in the window, looking out with a longing expression on their faces. Castiel had never been seen before in anyone. He jumped when someone clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Cas you ok?" Jimmy asked, worried he scared his brother a little too much. 

"You startled me," Cas replied after turning to face his brother, a small smile on his face. 

Jimmy apologized, saying he had called Cas's name several times before tapping him on the shoulder. Cas shook his head, saying he was thinking about treatment for the twins. Cas pointed to them for his brother, helping them at least be able to communicate better. Jimmy nodded, saying he would start their magical healing next week. He would do an initial workup to see if any spells were keeping them from replenishing faster. 

****************:

Dean stared out the window as the waves crashed along the rocks, he longed to be out there, and he missed it, as did his sister. When they were little, their dad would take them all the time to the beach, letting them swim for hours in the waves. He missed the freeing feeling of being in the water. 

_ "Do you think they will let us go one day?" _ Brynn asked, touching the window. It was cold against her fingertips. 

_ "I hope so," _ Dean replied, taking his sister's other hand. 

A small clap of thunder rang out over the building, Brynn gave Dean a soft smile. They missed their magic; they couldn't do much of anything as their magic replenished slowly. Brynn let her breath out, that was all they could do, a measly clap of thunder. 

_ "I hate him for what he did," _ Brynn said after a few minutes of staring out the window. 

_ 'I know, he got what was coming to him," _ Dean smirked. 

Brynn smiled back at the memory of watching the man die. They knew that he wouldn't be able to hold their magic, but they couldn't warn him otherwise...not that they wanted to after everything he had done. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_ Asmodeus looked out the window of his two-story home; he lived about a half of a mile from the beach. He could see the sun setting on the clear blue water. He wished he was out there now, wading through the low tide instead of being at home cooking dinner for his family.  _

_ The youngest among the Prince children, he was considered the weakest witch in the family. Tonight his father was coming over to announce who would be taking over the family company. He knew it wasn't going to be him but his family insisted they have dinner at his house for the occasion. Asmodeus finally caved after being hounded by his mother.  _

_ The doorbell ringing pulled Asmodeus from the thoughts of his family. He took a deep breath before standing, walking across the room and opened the door. He wasn't thin-skinned; he in fact could put up with a lot of things that his family threw at him; it was the fact that he wasn't as powerful that drove him nuts.  _

_ “Little brother,” the man greeted when he opened the door.  _

_ “Cain, where is everyone?” Asmodeus inquired as his brother stepped through the threshold.  _

_ “Abby and Remie are on their way. Mom and Dad were right behind me and Dagon had decided to move away without telling anyone,” Cain replied as he made his way into the living room and over to the liquor cabinet.  _

_ Asmodeus joined his brother, leaving the door open to allow his family to walk in when they got to his house. He asked when Cain had found out about their sister moving away and why she didn't tell anyone. Cain took a sip of his drink and laughed while informing his brother. The only reason he knew was because he stopped by her house and the realtor was showing it to a single dad with a couple of kids.  _

_ “Why is the front door open? You’ll get sand all through the house,” a woman’s voice complained moments later, they both turned at the familiar sound to see their mother walking through the door.  _

_ “Mother. Father,” Asmodeus greeted after the man followed after her, the two making their way into the living room, “I figured it was easier to leave it open.” _

_ Lucifer and Lilith Prince were from two of the founding families of this little seaside town. It was originally founded for magical beings and creatures to have a safe haven. One where they could practice without judgment where the human and magical blood started to mix. The town was open to everyone. Lucifer started a company that traded in magical goods for the benefit of everyone.  _

_ His other siblings made their way in not much later, shutting the door behind them with a wave of their hand. Abbadon, or Abby as she liked to be called, was the second oldest. Asmodeus figured it would be her or Cain taking over the company when their father stepped down at the end of the year.  _

_ They chatted for a while before the timer went off in the kitchen signaling that dinner was ready to be served. Asmodeus pulled the roast and veggies out of the oven, carrying it to the table where his family was already sitting. They were all chatting away, most likely talking about how he doesn’t have the staff to help him and a few other things he doesn't need or want.  _

_ Towards the end of the meal Lucifer stood up like he was announcing his selection to a crowd of people, “I just wanted to say that I love all of you but only one of you can be in charge of the company. So without further ado, I choose Cain,” there was a brief pause as their mother and Ramiel applauded the man. “You are the oldest and strongest and will carry on the company into the future” he said with a smile, raising his cup in a toast to his eldest son.  _

_ Asmodeus was grateful they didn't stay for dessert. He wasn't sure he could stand listening to Remie talk about how he was buying a small house not too far from the beach so he could spend his days fishing. Meanwhile Abby liked playing tricks that made him drop things or knock over the wine. All because she could and there was nothing he could do to stop her relentless teasing about being weaker than she was. He was going to show them, sooner rather than later. He had found a spell to increase his powers, all he had to do was gather the ingredients and he would destroy them all.  _

_ Once his family was gone he headed to his office to make sure he had all that he needed in order to find the rarest of ingredients for the spell to work. Luckily there was a locator spell and what to do once he found said ingredient. Once the spell was casted; all he had to do was follow the fire closely to find what needed to be found.  _

_ The fire led him down to the beach around the rocky shore where the old abandoned hospital was being rebuilt, to the sweetest music he had ever heard in his life. Asmodeus couldn't believe his luck, He had managed to find two of what he needed to become the most powerful witch in his family.  _

_ “Daddy, come look,” the tiny girl called out to the older man not too far from where the children were standing.  _

_ “What do you have peanut?” the man asked., taking in what his daughter was showing him. The man stood up abruptly, knowing exactly what that little ball of fire that had appeared was dancing between his children. He gathered them up much to their protest and hurried off the beach.  _

_ Asmodeus was prepared for this, he had brought a jar to hold the fire that would show him the way to what he needed later that night. The house was easy to find and lucky for him his gift was glamour. It was easy for him to change into the children's father once he made his way inside and lure the children outside, ushering them into his car and driving back to his home to finish his spell. _

************************

Dean sat up and rubbed his face. It was early morning, Brynn had moved from her bed into his at some point during the night. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, careful so as not to wake his sister, to look out the window. The sun was barely making its appearance on the horizon. This was one of his favorite times in the morning when the sea was calm. He felt his sister stir behind him, he turned to see if she had woken up. Brynn was rubbing her eye and snuggled further down into the bed, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. 

He stood up to start dressing but turned when the door to their room opened. Another nurse, Anna, gave Dean a soft smile. 

“You ok?” Anna asked, the nurse was nice enough but there was something about her Dean didn't trust. 

Dean nodded and turned away from the door, “You and Brynn wanna take showers first?” Anna asked, opening the door a bit further. 

He nodded and turned towards the bed, he gently shook his sister waking her. 

_ “Wanna go take a shower?” _ Dean asked, smiling down at her. 

Brynn nodded and returned the smile while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Dean helped her out of the bed, careful of her ankle, grabbing what they needed for the shower and a change of clothes. Brynn sat down in the wheelchair that the doctor insisted she use until a proper cast was placed on her ankle after some of the swelling went down. Dean placed all the items in Brynns lap and followed Anna to the showers.hey had a small bathroom in their room with only a toilet and sink, which they didn’t like to use. There was a large gym type shower room where the patients could shower because it was safer and the staff could keep an eye on them better. 

Anna stopped at the door to open it so Dean could push his sister through, and closed it behind them. The staff learned quickly that they were more than capable of showering alone. 

“ _ Did you bring it? _ ” Brynn asked with excitement and urgency in her voice. 

Dean smiled and nodded. 

After their shower Brynn dropped the wheelchair off at the nurses station much to Megs surprise that she was walking fine. 

“You can heal?” Meg asked after having Brynn take a seat so she could check out her ankle.

Brynn shrugged and looked up at Dean; he smirked in response. It was their little secret. Their father always told them to never let anyone know what they truly were. The world was a greedy place. 

“That's a good thing, it could mean that your magic is coming back,” Meg said enthusiastically. There was nothing more exciting to Meg then when patients were able to go out into the world and be whole again. 

Dean and Brynn touched their throats, that's the only magic they cared about. Meg watched the twins she sighed and shook her head. 

“James, the other Dr. Novak wants to see you this afternoon to go over a work up to see if there are any spells affecting your magic,” Meg informed them she also let them know that Cas and Jimmy were identical twins so they weren't surprised. 

They looked at each other with a small amount of excitement in their eyes at the prospect of being able to talk again. 

“You two can go hang out in the day room for a bit, I'll come get you when he is ready for you. And I told him he would have to check you out together,” Meg informed them as she stood up. 

They nodded and made their way down the hall, through the day room entrance and over to the window to watch the waves. About an hour later Meg came and got them. They were both excited and unsure about if this man could help heal their magic. After entering the room, they were surprised how his office was completely different from Cas’s. 

He had photos up and posters covering his walls, the couch was well worn and looked comfortable. Instead of chairs he had pillows and giant bean bag chairs. They were in awe when they caught sight of the man, sitting in one of those bean bag chairs, file in hand. Jimmy's hair was flat and parted on one side, despite the brushed hair, his clothes were a bit wrinkled. He wore an old band t-shirt and jeans as opposed to Cas who wore suits to work. 

“I'm Dr. Novak but everyone calls me Jimmy,” he said introducing himself after noticing their entrance. He had stood abruptly to greet them.. 

The twins kept their heads down; it was something that was instilled in them. Never looked up unless told to and even then only raise your head and not your eyes. 

“They don't talk or they can't talk,” a familiar voice had three pairs of eyes turning towards the door, Castiel smiled at them while walking further into the room, apologizing for startling the twins, “Sorry, Meg tells me your ankle was all healed,” he added placing a hand on Brynns shoulder. 

She nodded slightly and smiled a bit without looking up, “ _ he's really cute. I wonder if…”  _ she started before her thoughts were rudely interrupted by her brother. 

_ “Shut up, don't even think about it,” _ Dean hissed annoyed at his sister. 

Brynn glared at her brother from the corner of her eye. It wasn't her fault she didn't know what that man was going to do and she was never taught how to control her gift  _ “fine, you can have him,” _ she teased, her pout turning into a small smirk.. 

Jimmy was watching, getting a feel for them and trying to sense any magical block that may have been placed. He watched Brynn smile as she and Dean had their silent conversion. 

“They can communicate, just not with us,” Jimmy said in conclusion after watching Dean shake his head and Brynn’s smirk growing. 

Cas looked at his brother with a raised brow then back at the twins, “They are telepathic?” he asked with shock in his voice. What a shame that In two years no one had figured that out, “that's good news.”

Dean looked up for a moment, catching Cas’s eye, his heart stopped for a second. He didn't notice how handsome Cas was the first time they met him. At the time he was more concerned about his sister. He could get lost in his blue eyes and that messy hair. 

“Are you telepathic?” Jimmy asked, tilting his head down to get their attention, “You can look up.” he added, noticing how they wouldn’t do so after the question.

They moved in perfect sync, lifting their heads and nodding slowly to answer Jimmy's question. He sighed and wrote it down, “What else? Healing?” he asked, taking note in Castiel’s earlier comment.. 

Brynn shook her head, _ “This is stupid, he isnt going to be able to fix us,” _ she stated sadly, realizing after another another question that was off the mark.. 

Dean could hear the disappointment in his sisters voice, two years and they were still only able to make a tiny clap of thunder and sometimes they weren't even sure if it was them. Maybe it was someone else doing it, calling out to them, letting the twins know they were not alone. 

“ _ We might as well try something, he might be able to help _ ,” Dean remarked with a shrug after shaking his head at another question Dr. Novak has asked.. 

Brynn huffed and faced Dean hoping it would work, it was sunny outside, not a cloud in the sky. They looked at each other as a loud boom was heard overhead making Jimmy and Cas jump. 

  
The Novak twins looked at one another, then to the Prince twins. Was it possible? Based on their expressions, it couldn’t be…   
  


“Weather manipulation, that's a rare gift,” Jimmy noted after a moment of awe, writing it down, “Anything else?”

Dean looked at Brynn, “ _ Don't tell them remember what Dad said _ ,” he whispered like they were going to hear. 

They shook their heads, no one was supposed to know what they were. Jimmy nodded and looked at Cas, “Why are you here?” he asked, wondering why his brother was visiting while he was with patients.

“Sorry, I came to see Brynn and check out her ankle,” Cas replied, kneeling in front of the girl and lifting her pant leg, he was shocked to see that there was no indication that it was ever broken. “Why are you nervous?” he asked, without looking up. 

Brynn had a confused look on her face, Jimmy smiled, “We are empaths, it makes the job easier,” he said. 

The twins nodded, they had come across an empath once while at the hospital;. They were eventually transferred, all the pain and suffering at the facility was too much for them to handle. 

“Don't worry, we know how to handle the stress,” Jimmy said, after noticing the uneasy look they received at the revaluation, laughing slightly when he sensed their concern, “Can I touch you?” he questioned, gesturing with his hand to their either one's shoulder. 

They nodded and held still unsure of what was going to happen, Jimmy placed his hand on Dean first, gasping and pulled his hand away. Cas looked at his brother when his breathing became heavy.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked in concern, stepping closer to his brother. 

He knew that Jimmy could feel the power radiating through Dean, he had felt it when he first touched Brynns ankle. 

He nodded, “I'm sorry, I think I have a way to help,” Jimmy said, “I'll make room so we can get started tomorrow.”

The twins nodded as Jimmy told them when he wanted them to come back. He went back to his bean bag chair for his tablet, using the stylist to open his schedule. Moving things around since they became an urgent case and needed a lot of help. Cas watched his brother, knowing something was up with him. He would ask what the man was up to when Dean and Brynn left. 

After Meg came to escort the Prince twins away, once the door was shut, Cas turned to his brother, “What is it?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest as he made his way over to his brother. He was murmuring things under his breath as he typed away at his tablet. 

“It's dark, whatever that spell is, it keeps them from talking or making any kind of sound. I don't know what they are but it's not fully human that I do know.”

Cas unfolded his arms as he walked over to one of the bean bag chairs, he needed to sit down. He was trying to figure out that after two years, how no one noticed or cared enough to realize that they were not fully human, “So what? Half witch?” he inquired after a moment. He remembered reading their files about how the two were probably humans and were severely traumatized to the point of not speaking. He chopped it up to being ridiculous after feeling the powers within Brynn..

Jimmy nodded and said most likely he was going to look into some spells that could remove the voice and the purpose of doing something like that. 

“You don't think they might be…’ Cas started to say but was interrupted when the door opened. 

Anna poked her head in telling Cas that one of the patients needed to see him. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

Cas stretched, rolled over, and shut the alarm off. He loved getting up before the sun and going for a run along the beach, but this morning was different. He and Jimmy wanted to head into work early to get a head start on helping the twins. 

He sighed as he thought about what must have happened to cast a voice stealing spell on another. He and Jimmy had researched the reasons for that type of curse, and the only thing they could find was a curse that was to silence unwanted voices. Nothing on keeping someone's voice or what it would be used for. 

“Good morning,” Jimmy greeted as Cas made his way into the kitchen after his morning routine. 

His brother was sitting on the stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. That's where they ate their meals the past couple of days instead of at the kitchen table. 

“Morning, what time are you seeing the twins?” Cas asked, walking to the cabinet that held the cups. Pulling one out and pouring a cup of coffee. He took a deep breath, taking in the delicious scent while waiting for Jimmy to answer by leaning against the counter opposite the man. 

“First thing this morning,” he started as he got off his stool. “I wanna get a jump on trying to break the spell. I think a trip outside of the facility may be in order,” Jimmy finished, as he placed his coffee cup in the kitchen sink. 

Cas watched a small drip of his coffee make its way down the side of the cup after he took a sip, “What do you think they are?” he began, looking back up towards his brother. “Brynn’s ankle looked like it should have had pins, and now you can't even tell what happened,” he mused, taking another sip. 

“I couldn't even begin to guess,” Jimmy replied, grabbing the bread out of the breadbox to make some toast, “They aren't healers. Definitely a creature of some kind. It’s gotta be something rare,” he placed the bread into the slots and pressed down on the lever, lowering the dough into the toaster before he spoke again, “I got it! They have to be half nymph or something. It makes sense because water nymphs can heal.”

Cas chuckled and looked at Jimmy with an amused expression. There was no way they were Nymphs. They were hard to catch and even harder to contain. No one had seen one in centuries, that just wasn't what they were, Cas concluded. “Why take their voices, though? That's not what a nymph’s power is that we know of. That and we all know mermaids and sirens are a myth as well,” he replied dismissively. 

“What if they aren't?” Jimmy suggested moments after he started buttering his bread. “What if they are just secretive? I did more digging after you went to bed. There's a spell to increase a witch's power,” Jimmy said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pulling up what he found to show his brother, “one of the ingredients is the song of a siren.”

Cas took Jimmy's phone, glancing at him with curiosity and suspicion before looking down at the screen. He shook his head after skimming through the paragraph. There was no way this spell was real. And if it was...who would be dumb enough to try it? How would they even find a siren since they weren’t real?

It sounded fake, overall.

Jimmy sighed in frustration at Castiel’s comment. Snatching his phone back from him while informing his brother that at one point, witches were not considered real to people either. That they shouldn't rule out other creatures because they haven’t seen one. 

*******************

_ “They are coming,”  _ Dean exclaimed excitedly as he looked out the window of the game/TV room facing the facility's entrance. Dean was watching as Cas and Jimmy made their way along the path towards the door.

Brynn raised an eyebrow at her brother. She smirked, “ _ Your boyfriend is coming, you mean _ ,” she teased her brother, giving him a light shove and a small smile. 

Dean gave her a fake shocked look before he shoved her back. She pushed back, and soon it turned into a full-on roughhousing. They quickly stopped when they heard footsteps approaching. Both of them turned their eyes down as they stepped apart.

“You can play if you want, but Jimmy would like to see you,” Meg’s voice catching their attention. Seeing their caregiver smiling at them while making wave motion with her hand for them to follow. 

The twins nodded and followed behind her down to Jimmy's office. Meg was going on about how it was okay for them to interact with each other and the other patients if they wanted to. They would never get in trouble for wanting to have some fun within reasonable limits. She stopped outside the door giving it a couple of knocks, waiting for an answer when the door opened abruptly. 

“Hurry, I think I almost got it,” Jimmy rushed out, ushering the twins into his office and shutting the door in Meg's face. 

Dean looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye. She was just as confused and worried as he was, they had no clue that he was talking about. 

“Don't worry, it's a reversal spell, it should work. I need a drop of blood from each of you,” Jimmy stated, holding up a pin. 

Brynn looked at Dean with a scared look on her face; they both shook their heads and backed up until they hit the wall. The last time they had blood taken from them, they couldn't speak after. 

“I'm not going to hurt you, it should reverse the spell,” Jimmy tried to reason. His voice low and calm after sensing the panic starting to build. 

Dean stepped in front of his sister when Jimmy moved closer, his lip curled upwards to show off his slightly pointed teeth. Jimmy was pretty sure he was attempting to growl at him. Jimmy put his hands up and backed away slowly to show he meant no harm. 

“We can try something else, it's okay,” Jimmy said in a soothing voice, placing the pin on his desk.

Dean’s snarl stopped, but he never moved away from his sister, “ _ you okay? _ ” he asked, looking over his shoulder. 

_ “Yes, you? _ ” Brynn replied, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder,  _ “you are squishing me.” _

Dean apologized as he moved away, not realizing he had her smashed into the wall. 

Jimmy watched the twins in awe at their movements. He thought Cas was joking when he told him that they moved in perfect sync, it was like a beautiful, silent dance, and he could feel himself being pulled into a trance. He could feel himself wanting to move closer and be near them for some reason. He shook his head, pulling himself out of the haze that began to take over his mind. 

“I should have told you what I was doing, that was my fault, I'm sorry,” Jimmy slurred a bit as if he were drunk, “What is this?” he questioned at the sudden fact that he wasn’t acting like himself, scared he looked at the twins. 

They were staring at him watching as he sank to the floor unable to stop the assault overwhelming his mind, “Si…” he started to say before his eyes shut. 

_ “That was mean,”  _ Dean hissed at his sister. __

_ “He should have told us beforehand! And I didn't mean to. It's not my fault; he's an empath. I guess he can feel it,”  _ Brynn mused back, kneeling to make sure Jimmy had a pulse. __

_ “I'm going to get Meg. See if you can reverse whatever it was you did to him,”  _ Dean said, swinging the door open in annoyance and heading down the hall. 

_ “I don't know what I did,” Brynn  _ yelled. _ “Please don't die,”  _ she added, looking down at Jimmy in a panic. 

He was breathing fine, he looked to be in a deep sleep was all. Brynn breathed a sigh of relief, happy she didn't accidentally kill him like the last one. Brynn sat next to Jimmy taking his hand, lacing their fingers together, whispering how sorry she was in her mind. Hoping he could feel what she was trying to do and not be angry when he woke up. 

“What happened?” Meg questioned just before she entered the room, her eyes scanning the room before settling on Brynn and the unconscious man next to her. 

She looked up with tears in her eyes and shrugged. Meg told her it was alright and to go wait outside. Cas would want to talk to her once they knew Jimmy was okay. Brynn nodded and backed out of the door, keeping her eyes down. Dean grabbed her arm, pulling her into a tight hug the moment she walked into the hallway. 

_ “It's okay, Brynn.,”  _ Dean soothed _ , “I shouldn't have said it was mean, you didn't know.” _

Brynn sobbed into Dean's chest; she felt horrible about what happened; she looked up when she heard approaching footsteps. 

“Follow me to my office,” Cas said after reaching them, his voice soft but stern.. 

_ “He is mad,”  _ Brynn cried, voice shaky when she looked at Dean _.  _

_ “He is worried about his brother, that's all,”  _ Dean replied, trying to calm his sister and understanding the level of concern on the man’s face _.  _ He guided her as they followed the Empath, who did not look back once.

Brynn shook her head; she knew he was like all the other doctors. They just wanted to poke and prod them, never finding a way to break the spell. 

Cas walked into his office first and sat down in his chair, he placed his hands over his face and sighed. He took a deep breath before looking up and pointed to the chairs. Dean took Brynn by the hand, leading her to the chairs to sit. 

Cas rubbed his face one more time, trying to calm himself, “What happened?” he inquired calmly. His nerves still on edge at the sudden disappearance of his brother from his mind. It was something he had only felt once in his life, he shook the awful memory from his head, now wasn't the time for that. 

Now that he knew Jimmy was in capable hands, he was able to focus on the matter at hand, waiting for one of them to answer. 

Brynn shrugged and shook her head. Cas didn’t notice that she had tears streaming down her cheeks until that moment. She was just as upset as Cas was. 

“I'm not mad, I'm worried about Jimmy is all,” Cas said, getting up from his seat and moving around his desk to comfort Brynn. 

Cas placed a hand on her shoulder, shrugged him off, and moved next to her brother, who was also standing. What Cas could tell was that Dean was ready to defend his sister. He shook his head as he put his hands up to show that he meant no harm and relaxed a bit. Cas motioned for them to sit back down so they could talk. 

He turned his back for a second to gather himself, Cas spun back around when he heard a rush of air that sounded like a hiss come from behind him. The twins were baring their teeth at one another like they were in a fight. He figured that they didn't always get along, but this was different. 

_ “Brynn, back down,” _ Dean growled. 

_ “You blame me for everything, I didn't do anything to Dr. Novak,” _ Brynn replied, annoyed and angry at her brother. 

Dean hunched forward in his seat,  _ “Back off! You were humming. You know he's an empath too,” _ he replied with a bitter edge to his voice. 

Brynn lunged, catching both Dean and Cas off guard. She bit down on her brother's shoulder until he yelled in her mind for her to stop and that he was sorry. Meanwhile, Cas was trying to pull her off. 

“What the hell was that about?” Cas demanded while dragging Brynn to the other side of the room. “That escalated quickly. Now one of you needs to start writing,” he said, letting go of Brynn and moving over to his desk to grab a pen and pad of paper. 

Brynn folded her arms across her chest and glared at Dean, who was mirroring her actions. Cas rubbed his temples in frustration; he handed the pad and paper to Dean and raised an eyebrow. This was the second time that Dean had managed to take his breath away. The stern, not backing down look expression on his face, and ethereal glow to his eyes, making them appear as if a storm was brewing in them. A clap of thunder made itself known just as the rain started hitting the window, the sound pulling Cas out of his thoughts of how attractive Dean looked. 

“What the hell?” Cas 

gasped under his breath, dropping the pen and pad on the chair before walking to the window. The newly formed storm was making the waves crash against the rocks below. 

“Sirens, you're Sirens,” a voice dragged three pairs of eyes towards the source. Jimmy was leaning against the door frame for a second, observing the sudden change in weather before fully entering the room. 

Dean and Brynn both looked at him, _ “how does he know?”  _ she demanded in awe. 

Cas helped his brother to the chair, he looked weak. Jimmy took a deep breath and let it out. 

“That was one hell of a punch. You never learned to control it?” Jimmy questioned, looking between the twins, feeling the tension radiating off of them, “What did I miss?” He spotted the bloodstain on Dean's shirt and a small amount of it dripping down the corner of Brynn’s mouth. 

Cas shook his head, he had no idea what the hell was going on, but he was going to find out. He grabbed the pen and paper, handing it to Dean once again. He sighed and reluctantly took the items, his fingers brushing Cas’, sending a jolt up his arm and down his spine. 

“Are you a siren?” Cas asked, pointing to the paper for Dean to answer. 

Dean looked over at his sister, she sighed and nodded,  _ “Might as well tell them,” _ she said. 

He nodded his head, “we will tell you our story when you fix us,” Dean wrote down, holding it up for Cas and Jimmy to see. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy shook his head before he and Cas sat down to eat dinner, “Real sirens,” he couldn't contain his excitement. He knew of different creatures, but some were so obscure that most people, like his brother, didn't believe that they existed in the first place. 

“I didn't think they were real,” Cas laughed as he set the plates down on the table and took a seat across from Jimmy. 

Jimmy laughed; he knew Cas doubted him, but what he was more worried about was that these two sirens didn't know how to control their song, or powers, in general. He was going to first figure out how to get their voices back before anything else. 

“Do you think…” Cas started, his voice trailing off while putting his fork down and looked at Jimmy, “I don't think Asmodeus Prince was their father,” he finished saying while reaching out to take a sip of his wine. 

Jimmy nodded at the idea and thought about it for a second, “We can ask them, I think you’re right. I'm going to look up the Prince family again. All I know is that they founded the town and all that,” he replied, taking a bite of his food. 

Cas nodded in agreement, saying he was going to look through the twin's file again. He wanted to see if there was anything there that would give them some answers. Hopefully, someone cared enough about the twins to even make notes. He was doubtful, based on the neglectfulness he’s seen already. He was thinking about how hard life must have been for them and how long they were with that man. After dinner, Jimmy grabbed his laptop and headed into his room to research the Prince family. Cas watched and told him to come to get him if he needed help. 

Castiel cleared the dishes when he finished, opting to make a cup of tea while he was in the kitchen. With a hot glass in one hand, he grabbed the files he brought home. He wanted to finish making notes in them before the twin's next appointment with him. While heading to his bedroom, he peeked in on Jimmy, who had his headphones on, deep in thought while staring at the computer screen. Cas closed the door before heading into his room. 

Cas jumped at the loud bang when Jimmy threw the door open to run into the room. He looked at his brother with a slight glare from the mild heart attack he’d been given, but the frown faded into a smile at the look of pure joy on his brother’s face. 

“First! It's a curse. Not a regular spell we thought it to be. Second, I think I found an article about kids that went missing years ago. Dean and Brynn Winchester,” Jimmy informed while sitting down next to Cas on the bed, handing over his laptop for Cas to read over. 

Cas read the article,

_ Dean and Brynn Winchester, six-year-old twins, were taken from their home in the middle of the night and have now been missing for over two weeks. Sources close to the family told our reported that the father had witnessed something bizarre while at the beach with his children before the kidnapping. A thousand dollar reward is being offered to any with information regarding the twin's whereabouts.  _

Cas shook his head as he finished reading it could very well be the twins, but they couldn't be sure. 

“There is a picture,” Jimmy said, scrolling down to the colored picture of the twins at six years of age. 

It was like a punch to the gut. Their beautiful green eyes full of light and hope compared to the green that had dulled and hope turned to despair. Cas covered his mouth and looked to his twin brother with wide eyes. 

“You solved a twelve-year-old cold case in…” Cas looked at his watch, “two hours?” he finished with a note of teasing in his voice. 

“Yes. And I found Dean and Brynn's real father. I should have been a detective,” Jimmy replied smugly while mentally patting himself on the back. He was proud of his sleuthing skills.

“I guess we could call,” Cas said, looking at the phone number and address scribbled on a paper that Jimmy had handed him. 

Jimmy nodded and looked at his watch. It was still early enough as he grabbed Cas’s phone and dialed the number. He listened to the line ring three times before a woman answered the phone. 

“Is this the home John Winchester?” Jimmy asked, looking at Cas with a raised eyebrow, confusion in his eyes. 

“Well-I have some information I think he might be interested in.” Jimmy paused, “it's about his kids,” Jimmy replied after a few minutes. 

Cas could hear a man's gruff voice come on the line, telling Jimmy to ‘fuck off! It wasn’t funny because his kids were dead!;. And then the line went dead. Jimmy stared at the phone, confusion written all over his face. He huffed in irritation while pressing the call button again. 

“This is Dr. James Novak, and I have information about Dean and Brynn. I know where they are,” Jimmy rushed to say all in one breath. 

The phone call must have ended again because Jimmy pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen, “They don't wanna know,” he said, sounding a bit sad. 

“Jimmy, it's been twelve years. He may wanna move on,” Cas replied, not really believing what he was saying. What parents wouldn’t be interested to know where their kids were?

“That's bullshit! I would never stop looking for my kids, and I am sure he has dealt with shitty people taking advantage. I'm going to the house,” Jimmy said abruptly, throwing Cas his phone and running out of the room. 

Cas chased after him saying it was a terrible idea. What was he going to tell John that his kids were tortured and voices were stolen? They have been living in a magical mental ward for the last two years. 

“Yes,” Jimmy said, his words final as he pushed past Cas and headed down the stairs. 

“Then you aren't going alone,” Cas called after, grabbing his coat and pulling on a slip-on pair by the door. 

He ran after Jimmy, who was already in the car and starting the engine, he got in on the passenger side. He had just shut the door when the vehicle jerked forward., “So what about the spell?” he asked as he buckled his seat belt. 

“Oh, yeah. So to increase a witch's power, there’s a curse that one can use. The one who uses it is so consumed by the high that the increase in power provides that they will kill themselves trying to get that feeling again. I guess that's what happened,” Jimmy explained, bringing the car to a stop at the stop sign to put the address into the GPS.

“What about the siren? Can they get their voice back?” Cas asked he was worried the twins would be mute forever. 

“Yes, we can, but it will take both of us,” Jimmy said, eyes glancing at the GPS, reading the directions to John's house, “Can we talk about this later?” 

“So, what is the game plan? Knock on the door and say, ‘hey, so I know I told you this already, but please believe me?” Cas asked sarcastically while looking out the window. 

Jimmy sighed and answered with a ‘pretty much.’ Turning down the next street and heading towards the back roads, the road led into the next town over once Jimmy had figured out where he was going. It was about a thirty-minute drive. It was quiet, neither one of them knew what to say in this situation. It was going to be a shock for the father, but the twins knew that they could hopefully reunite a family. 

Jimmy looked at Cas when they came to a stop in front of the house. It was a small, two-story home. The porch light was on, the soft glow of the living room light shone through the curtains. Cas removed his seat belt and nodded to Jimmy before opening the door.

“At least we will know if he believes us or not,” Jimmy said as he ran to catch up to Cas, who was already at the bottom step of the porch. 

They walked up together, Jimmy reached out to press the button for the doorbell and waited until they heard a woman's voice call out as the door opened. 

“Sam, did you-” she started, her question stopping when she spotted the two strangers at her door. She closed the door slightly to hide part of herself from them as she asked, “Can I help you?” 

“We are looking for John Winchester, he hung up on me,” Jimmy said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Mary, who's at the door?’ A deep, rough voice called out. The sound of footsteps approaching had the hairs on the twin's arms raising. 

“It's the man who called about Dean and Brynn,” the women, ‘Mary’ said, her voice a bit shaky as she turned her attention to the inside of her house. Probably to look at the man who was about to join them at the door. 

This man had to be John, the twins surmised watching a man with faded blue jeans, a grey shirt, and a flannel shirt appear before them. John huffed out in irritation, his eyes looking the twins up and down before slamming the door in their faces. Jimmy was pissed and pounded on the door. 

“Go away,” John yelled through the door. 

“Take my card, at least! If you wanna see Dean and Brynn, you can come by the hospital anytime,” Cas called out, crouching down to slip his card through the mail slot. Jimmy did the same. 

Cas looked at his brother, “We tried. The rest is up to him,” he said before heading down the steps. 

Jimmy was about to join him when he heard the door open, Mary was stepping out. 

“Is it really my babies?” Mary questioned, her voice shaky as she adjusted the jacket she was wearing to wrap tightly around her frame. 

“We are pretty sure,” Jimmy said softly. 

Mary let out a breath and clutched her chest, tears starting to roll down her face. She leaned against the door, “My babies are alive.” she whispered, taking a deep breath she looked between the two before her. 

“I have a picture I can show you,” Jimmy informed, pulling out his phone. He had taken a picture of the twins from their file at the hospital. He had used it while looking through the missing children's articles to match the eye color. 

He handed the phone to Mary, “oh my,” she managed out while staring at the picture, “I'll talk to John, but I’ll be in touch,” she added after handing the phone back to Jimmy. 

Jimmy nodded and waited for Mary to go back inside before heading down the steps, past Cas, into the car. After getting in, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Cas got in not long after, they smiled at each other. They were both relieved and happy to know that at least one of them believed. Starting the car, they made their way home.

Jimmy and Cas headed to bed when they got home. It was an emotionally draining evening, feeling the parent’s drastic difference in energy, not to mention what happened to Jimmy earlier in the day with Brynn. 

Jimmy had a fitful sleep that night, the song playing over and over in his head. The sound of waves crashing against the side of the window during a storm, paired with the sensation that his throat was on fire, like the one time he almost drowned as a kid, 

Jimmy rubbed his face when his alarm went off, “shit,” he muttered after looking at the time. He wasn't ready to go to work just yet, nor did he want to go back to sleep. Jimmy pulled himself from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He looked down at his feet, taken back when he found they were covered in sand. Horrified, Jimmy rushed back to his bed. He stopped cold when a small female child was lying there, their attention was focused on looking up at the ceiling. She sat up and looked at him, raising her arm with her hand out to him, her green eyes filled with pleading. 

“Help us.” 

Jimmy shot up from his bed, breathing heavily, he looked at the clock. It was well past the time for his alarm to go off. He rubbed his face, his body still tired. He lifted the covers, checking for sand because that's how real the dream felt. He could again feel the sand rubbing between his toes. He swung his legs over the side and stood up to head for the bathroom. Jimmy couldn't shake the feelings from the dream. The desperation and worry in the child’s voice… He wondered if it was leftover from whatever it was that Brynn did to him the day before. 

Jimmy quickly dressed and headed down to the kitchen to fill his travel mug with coffee. He looked around the kitchen and found a mug sitting on the counter. Jimmy thought it was random as he watched the steam rise out of the cup. He thought it was also strange when he found the back door was open, the trail leading down to the beach clear as day from where he was. 

“Damn it, Cas,” Jimmy muttered to himself, moving to shut the door. He stopped when his gaze looked out and saw his brother walking towards the water. 

Jimmy opened the door and yelled out to his brother that they would be late if he didn't come back. He sighed when his brother made no notion that he heard him. Making his way down the steps and into the sand, Jimmy looked down at his feet. It was like a dream all over again. He looked up to find that Cas had made it to the water. Jimmy took off running, finally reaching Cas when he was waist-deep in the water. 

“Cas, what are you doing?” Jimmy shouted at his brother, grabbing and pulled at Cas, trying to get him out of the water. 

“She needs my help, I have to go to her,” Cas replied, his voice sounding distant while staring out into the grey water like he was looking for someone.

“Who? Cas, there's one out there,” Jimmy pleaded, he was still trying to pull Cas out of the water before they both drowned. They had somehow moved to chest-deep water during the struggle.

Jimmy had to think fast! He smacked his brother as hard as possible, which caused a bright red handprint to show up across Cas’s face. He pushed the feeling of guilt he got after doing so, relieved when Cas stopped and blinked. His up reaching up and touching the hot skin. He looked around, jumping slightly after spotting Jimmy, a look of confusion evident on his face. 

“Why are we in the water? What is going on?” Cas questioned, still holding his hand to his face.

Jimmy made a noise that was a cross between relief and shock when he breathed out, taking Cas by the arm to lead him back to the sand, explaining that he didn't know why he was out there either. He told him that he had seen him from the back door and how Cas was talking about someone needed his help. 

“Who needs my help?” Cas asked, sitting down on the cold sand. 

“I don't know,” Jimmy replied, settling himself down next to his brother. Both of them lost in thought about what had just happened. 

Cas nodded at the remark and stared out at the water for a few seconds before turning to Jimmy, “Thank you for saving me,” he said, feeling the sting of tears forming in his eyes. “I don’t-I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here.”

Jimmy wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him into a hug, telling him it was okay and going to be okay. They would figure out what was going on and how to fix whatever it was. 

The brothers pulled themselves together and headed back into the house. Castiel grabbed his phone to call the hospital to let them know that he and Jimmy were going to be late. They parted ways after heading up their respective rooms to get ready for work. Jimmy voicing his opinion that Cas should stay home and rest but was met with Castiel commenting that he would leave if he felt off. 

When they got in the car for the short drive to work, Jimmy glanced at Cas from the corner of his eye, making sure he was okay. 

“I can feel what you are doing. Stop. I said I was fine,” Cas scolded as they pulled into the facilities parking lot. 

“Okay,” pausing for a moment before Castiel backed into a spot. “Should we tell the twins that we found their parents?” Jimmy questioned, changing the subject as they exited the car. 

Cas thought about it for a minute before answering, “I think we should, it may open them up to trying different spells,” he said, grabbing what he needed. 

Jimmy nodded and said they should see the twins last, so they had more time to help them process everything that was going to happen. Cas agreed that it would be a good idea and that they should tell them together. 

As the day wore on, Cas got more and more anxious about telling the twins that he and Jimmy had found their real parents. He rubbed his face as he attempted to finish writing his notes after a session with another patient. Somewhere in the same building, Jimmy was working on the physical health of the patients. Cas worked with the mind, most of his cases were when someone couldn’t access their magic. It had to do with a mental block, and that's what Cas liked trying to figure out, it was like a puzzle to him.

When he was finished writing, Cas headed down to Jimmy’s office, the door was ajar. Curious, Cas looked through the crack, concerned washing over him when he saw his brother pace the room, a sense of nervousness was coming off him. Knocking on the door before pushing it open, Jimmy looked up at Cas, relief filling his face upon seeing his brother. 

“I don't know if I can do this,” Jimmy finally said, distress grabbing hold of his brother’s arm, pulling Cas further into his office. Closing the door behind him. 

“We have to tell them,” Cas his voice firm turned to face his brother, folding his arms as he waited for Jimmy to answer. 

Jimmy nodded, more to himself, and sat down on a bean bag chair while rubbing his face, “they should be here soon,” he told his brother as the door opened. 

Dean stepped in, followed by Brynn, both had their heads down and clothes disheveled and torn. Before anyone could say anything, Meg stepped in behind them. 

“I don't know what they were fighting about, maybe they will tell you,” Meg answered the unasked question while placing her hands on her hips. 

Cas nodded and told Meg they would get to the bottom of what was going on with the twins and why they were fighting more often. Meg shot a look at the twins before leaving the office, Cas closed the door behind her. 

Jimmy placed a pad and pen in front of the twins, waiting for one of them to take it. Dean nudged Brynn with his arm, she gave her brother an irritated look. It was like that for a moment before Brynn sighed and took the items. She began writing. 

‘We weren't fighting, we were playing,’ she wrote, holding it up for Cas and Jimmy to see. 

“Then why did Meg think you were fighting,” Jimmy asked, confused. 

“We are sirens, we like to play rough,” Dean wrote this time after taking the paper from Brynn. 

Cas nodded and told them it was okay that they wanted to play but maybe tone it down a little bit, so they don't get hurt, and the staff won't think they are trying to hurt each other. The twins nodded and handed the pad and pen back to Jimmy. 

Cas cleared his throat and gestured for Jimmy to start talking; he shook his head, mouthing for Cas to do it. Who shook his head in response. The twins looked up and tilted their heads in unison. No one was saying anything, questioning what was going on with their curious looks. 

Jimmy cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to sit down. Saying that he had something to tell the twins. They both touched their throats, each of them thinking that the doctor wasn't going to be able to help them. He shook his head after reading the short note, saying it had nothing to with the spell he was working on. It was something else. 

“We found you, parents,” Cas blurted out. 

The twins looked at him, green eyes wide with wonder as they tried to process the comment. They both started shaking their heads in disbelief. There was no way they found their parents! The man that took them said that their real father didn't want them anymore and that he had given them to him to use as he pleased. 

Dean stood up abruptly and walked over to the desk, writing something down before holding it up, “Do they want to see us?” 

“We don't know yet, but we did tell them where you are,” Jimmy answered, not sure if it was the best answer or not, but he didn't want to lie. 

Dean looked at his sister, and she frowned. She stood from her seat, surprising everyone by heading to the door without any explanation. Dean followed suit as the twins left the room. Cas and Jimmy were left to wonder if telling them was the right thing.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five **

Cas sighed and rubbed his face. The fatigue of research on trying to find out what happened to the Prince family. According to the newspaper, they were massacred, the assailant was unknown and disappeared without a trace. The police assumed it was a rival family from their trade business, but there were no other details. 

Jimmy opened Cas’s door and sat down on the bed next to him without saying a word. He turned and looked at Cas a few moments later. 

“What if we can't get their voice’s back?” the sound of his voice defeated and full of hopelessness. 

“Jimmy, we will help them. I think I found something,” Cas replied, trying to sound optimistic. 

He handed the laptop over to his twin and pointed to the only surviving member of the Prince family, Cain. After his family died, he said that he went into seclusion, refusing to leave his house for anything other than going to the store. 

Jimmy looked at Cas and smiled, “Did you find him? Address? Anything?” he asked excitedly, the prospect of actually being able to help the twins was a nice feeling. 

“I did, and I called ahead. He was reluctant at first but eventually said that we could come over in the morning,” Cas replied, taking his laptop back from Jimmy. 

“We should have been detectives,” Jimmy said while ruffling Cas’ perpetually messy hair before getting off the bed and heading back to his room. 

Cas shook his head and laughed as he shut the laptop down for the night and laid down in bed. 

_ Gasping and panting, there was no way he was drowning, not again! The burning sensation in his lungs aching for air, the darkness creeping in. He could see the light at the end of a blurry tunnel as he began swimming towards it; he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him up and out of the water to safety.  _

_ “You aren't really drowning,” the tiny voice said as the hand disappeared from his wrist.  _

_ “How would you know?” Cas snapped, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the person he was about to argue with, pausing when he saw who was before him, there was no mistaking those green eyes, “Brynn? What are you doing here? Are you in my head?” he asked, shockingly pulling himself to his feet.  _

_ The sand was warm beneath his toes as he looked around, this wasn't his dream, but it was pretty. His dreams, or nightmares, he always felt cold and could feel the hands of death attempting to grip him tight. There was no beach, no warmth, nothing to end it. But this, this was nice. He wished it was like this all the time.  _

_ “You need to find our voices, he hid them away,” Brynn replied, nodding and giving Cas a shove back into the water.  _

Cas sat up, pulling him from the dream, coughing and gasping as the door flung open before Jimmy came running in, yelling Cas’s name. But he could barely hear him over the sound of his own breathing. 

“Are you ok?” Jimmy asked again once Cas had calmed down. 

Cas was still breathing heavily when he answered, “yeah, I think Brynn can manipulate dreams. She was in mine, and she said we need to find their voices.”

Jimmy looked at him, not fully understanding what he was talking about finding their voices, he could cast a lost item spell to see if that would work. They both went back to bed after Jimmy made sure Cas was good to go, and in the morning they were going to get answers. 

The twins headed out early to find Cain's house, which came to find out, it was set far back in a wooded area about four miles from where the river emptied into the ocean. The house was a small farm style, a man was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair staring out into the water. Jimmy pointed as Cas stopped the car, putting it in park before turning it off and taking the keys out. Cas looked at Jimmy and then back up at the man sitting on the porch. 

“I don't know about this guy,” Cas muttered under his breath, the uneasy feeling filling him the closer they got to the broken down-home. 

“It's fine, he's just nervous,” Jimmy pointed out, opening the car door and getting out. 

The man on the porch stood from his seat as Cas got out of the car too. He greeted them while introducing himself as Cain Prince. The doctors did the same, asking if they could talk about what happened to his brother and the rest of his family. 

Cain nodded reluctantly, twitching as he looked around the clearing before leading them inside the house, telling them to have a seat. After they sat down, the man said he would make some tea. This story was going to take a while to tell. Cas and Jimmy sat down on the couch, it was an old and musty smell, they could tell no one had been here to visit for some time. Looking around the room, they could tell it was a place stuck in time. Everything was old, the picture on the mantel was of a woman that looked to be a few years younger than Cain currently.

He came back a few moments later with a tray of tea and cookies, setting each cup in front of them and pouring the amber liquid. 

“About your brother, we don't wanna intrude, but-” Cas started off as he took a sip of his tea. 

“Asmodeus,” Cain spoke before either twin could continue. “He was always weak and sickly as a child,” the words were spat out, mixed with the man’s irritation and disgust. “We were relentless with the teasing,” Cas shook his head at his own, similar memory. He never meant to hurt his brother like the others did, if he could take it all back, he would. “What do you want to know?’ he asked after calming himself by taking a sip of his tea. 

Jimmy looked over his own cup, judging Cain's emotion and body language. The guy was anxious, nervous even, but there was a sense of...pride? Jimmy had felt it when Cain talked about teasing their younger brother, but his demeanor seemed relaxed at the same time. Nonetheless, it confused him., “Did you know he kidnapped a set of twins?” he asked without blinking an eye, catching everyone off guard.

He felt a flicker of something, remorse? No, Jimmy shrugged that possibility off as he watched the man.

Cain was quiet for a few moments, breaking the silence by sighing under his breath while leaning back in his chair. Rubbing at his face before turning his attention elsewhere to stare off into space before he spoke, “I honestly thought they were ghosts. Those haunting green eyes have stuck with me since that night.” he said honestly, turning to look at Cas and Jimmy before continuing. “When I woke up, they told me my family was dead, including Asmodeus. I had been in a coma for four months. I didn't know if those two were real, no one had asked me about them. Had I known I would have gotten them out of that house.” he shook his head. 

The man twitched in his seat, it was brief, but the twins noticed. His hand coming up to scratch his face while his other hand fiddled with the edge of his shirt. 

Jimmy looked at Cas, without either of them having to say anything, they knew Cain was telling the truth. 

“You never saw the twins while you were at the house? Ever?” Jimmy asked, finding it hard to believe that no one in that family knew they were in the house. 

Cain squinted his eyes at Jimmy, either twin sensing the anger at the question as if Jimmy was accusing him of doing something wrong. Shaking his head, one of his hands moved to his knee, gripping the fabric. He began explaining that his brother never wanted anyone at his house. Everything he did, it was in secret. Never telling the family what he was up to or planning. 

“Do you honestly think I would have let him kill my family? Kill himself? I loved my brother even though he thought that I didn’t,” Cain replied in a deadpan voice, leaning forward in his chair to look Jimmy dead in the eye. The power the man carried was abundantly clear, the more annoyed he was getting.

Jimmy shook his head while setting the teacup down on the table in front of him. He sat back while asking if he had been to the house since the incident. Cain shook his head, saying he never wanted to set foot in that place again. The memory was too much for him. 

“Do you have the keys to the house?” Cas asked, surprising Jimmy with his forwardness. He thought he was going to have to ask. 

Cain nodded, getting up and walking over to a box sitting on top of the mantle. He picked it up and headed back to his chair, mumbling a few words as he sat down. The box unlocked as he looked at the twins, “The kids, are they ok?” he asked, lifting the lid. 

“They have lived at the hospital for the last few years. We hope we can help them,” Cas replied, setting his teacup down on the table. 

“That's good. The girl... I see her in my dreams, she haunts me,” Cain admitted, pulling out a set of keys and handing them over to Jimmy. 

He took the keys, they were heavy in his hand before he turned them over, “will you come with us?” Jimmy asked, looking up at Cain. 

“No,” the man replied without missing a beat. He shut the lid and, getting up to put the box back on the mantle, “But if you don't mind leaving now, that would be  _ greatly  _ appreciated.” 

Jimmy and Cas nodded, thanking the man for his time before heading out the door, down the porch steps, and to the car. Cas looked to his brother before speaking. 

“I think we should take Dean and Brynn. They may know where to look for their voices,” Cas declared after getting in the car, turning it on and putting it in reverse before heading back to town, not waiting for Jimmy to answer.

*******************

Dean woke up to the toilet flushing sound, and he felt around his bed for his sister. When he didn’t feel her there, he groaned, knowing what had happened. It always made her sick afterward, a side effect of never being taught how to properly control the gift. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, flicking on the light as he walked in. 

_ “Turn it off, it's too bright,” _ Brynn groaned as she threw up again. 

Dean sighed, turning the light back off and moving closer to his sister to pull her hair back as she retched into the toilet. 

_ “Why do you do it if you know what is going to happen?” _ Dean asked, rubbing her back after she laid on the cool tile. 

_ “They needed to know what to look for,” _ Brynn replied, covering her face. 

Dean nodded in understanding as he helped his sister up off the floor, carefully walking her back to the bed to tuck her in before curling up next to her. They slowly drifted off back to sleep.

They were startled awake by Anna yelling and flinging the curtains open. Brynn groaned and covered her head with the blanket, Dean hissed at the nurse as he got up and shut the curtains. 

‘You are not going to sleep all day just because Dr. Novak treats you special,” Anna said as she folded her arms across her chest. 

Dean shook his head and made a puking motion with his hand while using the other to point towards his sister and then grabbing his head. Anna sighed and left the room, saying she would call the doctor to see if Brynn could have something for her head. 

Brynn whined in her head at her brother about her head throbbing from all the yelling. He sat back down and removed the blanket slowly from her head, reaching to rub her temples. She hummed with contentment as her brother attempted to make her feel better. They waited until Anna returned with a small cup with the pain pills and a cup of water. Anna waited until both of the containers were empty before collecting them. She said they were allowed to go hang out in their room until when they were ready before leaving. 

After waiting a while, they decided to leave, making their way out of their room, headed for the TV room. Brynn closed her eyes for a minute as the bright sunlight shined through the windows. The warm rays hitting her in the face. The medicine was finally starting to work but not as fast as she would like, as they got closer to the nurse's station they heard arguing. 

“Ma’am, you are not allowed to see them. You aren't on the list,” the twins could hear Anna saying. 

“The doctors came and told me my babies were here,” a woman replied, hysterical and angry. 

Dean stopped when he felt his sister pause, he looked at Brynn to find her eyes had begun to fill with tears. They knew that voice, it hasn't changed in years. They both took off running the rest of the way towards the nurse's desk, stopping when they saw the woman they knew was their mother. 

‘Mama,’ they mouthed, running to her with tears in their eyes. 

“My babies,” Mary cried, grabbing the twins' tight when they got to her, squeezing them tight. 

“Ma’am, you need to leave,” Anna said while trying to pull Dean and Brynn away but to no avail. 

The twins turned, their eyes the color of the ocean during a storm. The thunder clapped loud, booming over the top of the building. They hissed a rush of air through their teeth in a warning to back off, the points of their teeth were more prominent, sharper than before. 

“Anna, it's fine,” Cas’s voice called out as he and Jimmy appeared, having watched the twins protect Mary in the process.

The three turned surprised hearing his voice, they didn't notice him or Jimmy walks up. 

“I’m signing them out,” Jimmy announced, grabbing the clipboard off the desk and writing his name next to the twins. 

Anna threw her arms up in frustration, deciding to check on the other patients instead while saying she was done with everything. No one followed the rules anyway. 

Dean blushed slightly when he noticed Cas looking at him. He liked the way the doctor made him feel as he fidgeted under the man’s gaze. Brynn grabbed paper and pen from Jimmy to ask where they were going? Before putting the paper and pen down and wrapping her arms back around Mary and nuzzling her neck. Mary smiled at the display as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. 

“Where are you taking them? I wanted to talk to them. Get to know them again,” Mary asked, worried she wouldn't get that time with her babies. 

“We will tell you outside if you want to come with us,” Jimmy replied, turning and heading back out the door. 

Cas, Mary, and the twins followed the man without another word. It was a good thing the hospital had a mandatory shoe rule, unlike other places. Otherwise, the twins would be leaving barefoot. Mary walked in the middle of them, holding hands with her twins while asking questions that neither could answer out loud. Dean took her hand and held it to his throat, indicating that he couldn't talk. 

“They took your song?’ Mary summarized her voice thick with tears and anger. 

The twins nodded and put their heads down, Cas and Jimmy turned to see what was going on once they were in the parking lot. 

“We are going to get their voices back. We just need to go to the house of the man that took it,” Jimmy answered the unasked question while holding up the keys.

Brynn looked at Dean and then back to the doctors. She couldn’t believe that they had taken the time to actually help them instead of thinking it was all just ‘in their heads’ and treating them like they did not exist. Dean looked at Cas he reached for his hand but pulled away, unsure of how the doctor would react if he touched him. 

“This way, the car is over here,” Cas said, turning towards the vehicle, letting out a rush of air. He noticed what Dean was about to do, moving his hand away at the last minute. He hated that he was attracted to the guy! He was a patient, and it would be unprofessional to act on his feelings. 

Cas hit the button on the key fob to unlock all the doors as Mary said she would follow them in her truck. Brynn gripped Mary's hand tight, not wanting to be separated from her mom again. 

“Sweetheart, it's ok,” Mary soothed, kissing her on the forehead and telling her to go with the doctors, that she would be right behind them. 

Brynn nodded, reluctantly letting go of her hand and moving closer to Dean. He pulled her close as they followed after the doctors while Mary got into her truck. 

“Are you ok?” Cas asked, looking to the twins as they got into the car. 

Dean held his hand out, moving it back and forth, indicating they were so-so. They didn't know how to feel. Everything was happening so fast. Their mother finding them, the thought of being able to talk, sing, and communicate in general, was overwhelming.

The car ride wasn't as bad as Cas thought it was going to be, Brynn and Dean seemed to be communicating things they remembered by pointing. Dean tapped Cas to garner his attention, he was looking to the houses off to the left when they got closer to Asmodeus’s home. 

“Here?” Cas asked, looking at the house number he had written down and the one Dean was pointing too, “that's not right, it down more,” he added. 

Dean tapped him again, pointing to the same house from before. 

“I think you should listen to him,” Jimmy advised, sensing the urgency in Dean and Brynn. 

Cas nodded and pulled the car up to the curb. Dean and Brynn were out of the vehicle before Cas had a chance to come to a full stop, yelling for them to wait, that they didn't have the key. They didn't listen as they ran up the steps. 

Dean reached up to feel around the door frame. He smiled when he felt his prize, the key Asmodeus told them about. The man had thought the twins needed to know this, they never knew why. 

“ _ Are you ready?” Dean asked, looking at his sister as he placed the key in the door.  _

_ “As I will ever be,” Brynn replied, taking a deep breath.  _

Cas, Jimmy, and Mary watched as the twins opened the door to the house from their cars. They hadn't been in that house in two years, the memories of what happened were still fresh in their minds as the twins entered the house and made a beeline for the stairs. 

“Dean, Brynn-wait,” Cas called out, the three of them following them up, through the door and up the stairs. 

_ “It has to be here somewhere. That room-do you remember?” Brynn asked, feeling along the walls in the hallway.  _

_ “Yeah, but not where the house isn't that big shouldn’t be this hard,” Dean answered back.  _

The other three made their way up the stairs, spotting the twins as they felt along the walls. None of them saying a word as Dean turned around to grab Cas by the wrist and pressed his hand to the wall, letting his fingers linger a bit before letting go to continue his search. Mary and Jimmy watched curiously before starting to help. Everyone was feeling along the wall until they got to the end of the hall, then turned to head back the other way. Mary, Jimmy, and Cas followed along, not knowing what they were doing until they hit a door. Brynn pushed it open to reveal a room, the same room Asmodeus had kept the twins in. 

To Dean and Brynn, the room still looked the same. A mattress on the floor, the dirty blanket they always shared on the bed, a stuffed animal that Brynn had brought with her when they were first brought here was still on the pillow. It had gotten left behind when the police came and removed them from the house. She picked it up and smiled, remembering the day their Dad had given it to her. 

_ “You ok?” Dean asked, rubbing her back when he noticed what his sister had picked up.  _

_ “No, Dean. What are we doing?” Brynn asked, suddenly throwing the bear on the ground and storming out of the room in frustration.  _

_ “B,-wait,” Dean called after his sister following her out the door.  _

Mary went to follow, but Cas stopped her by saying they needed to work it out and that they wouldn’t be able to tell them what was wrong. The three of them would need to wait until the twins found what they were looking for. She nodded reluctantly and sat down on the floor, looking around the room dejectedly. This was where her babies were all this time. It angered her further that they were so close to home, and no one could find them. 

They waited for who knows how long before deciding all together that they should head back down to find the twins, wondering where they had wandered off too.

“Dean, Brynn, where are you?’ Mary called out after they reached the bottom step, a small amount of worry in her voice. 

“We’re right here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_ “B, wait,” _ Dean called, chasing after his sister. 

He looked around the living room. Dean eventually found his sister in the kitchen, standing at the island; Brynn sniffed and wiped her eyes,  _ “This is bullshit; we are never going to be able to talk, _ ” Brynn replied as she kicked the island. The counter moved slightly under the pressure of her foot. She looked at Dean and back at the counter. 

_ “Help me,”  _ Brynn said, pushing the island over. 

Dean helped Brynn push the movable counter over the rest of the way, revealing a set of stairs leading down. Brynn looked at Dean. They had always thought the secret room was upstairs, not under the island in the kitchen, but then again, he never let them venture around too often. Asmodeus was worried someone would see them. Dean was cautious when he stepped on the first step, worried there could possibly be a trap. Nothing happened when he placed his whole weight on the step; Dean stepped on the next one. Brynn close behind the candles on the wall lit as they made their way down the room. Brynn pulled her sweater tighter around her as she looked around. The room was colder than she remembered. 

_ “I don't remember any of this,” Dean said, turning to look at his sister.  _

_ “Must have been a spell, worn off when he died. This is like a witch's wet dream,” Brynn said, looking around the room.  _

The place was stocked floor to ceiling with anything and everything you could need for a spell or potion; Brynn sighed, thinking about how much they didn't know about their witch side; they barely had a handle on the siren gifts, all that time the twins could have learned about everything but Asmodeus just wanted their voices, he wanted to gain his power take over the town while Dean and Brynn suffered. 

_ “Here,” Dean said, holding up two jars. The blue and silver substance swirling inside, reacting to Dean and his sister.  _

_ Brynn turned and looked at her brother; seeing him standing there with two jars in his hands, she felt drawn to it; somehow, she knew it was their voices, “How do we know which is which?” Brynn questioned, taking one of the jars. Watching as the light inside pressed against the lid in an attempt to force its way out _

_ Dean shrugged, “Open it and find out; looks like it might know where it belongs,” he replied.  _

Brynn took a deep breath and nodded. They pulled the corks out of the jars simultaneously, watching the colors swirl and mixed together before heading in their directions. It was like a jolt of electricity ran through the twins as they were knocked back, coughing. They looked at each other; this was the first time they could hear each other in a long time that any sound had come out of them. 

“Dean?” Brynn questioned, her voice unfamiliar, after all the years of not being able to speak. Tears filled her eyes; they didn't need to be afraid anymore. 

“Holy shit,” Dean replied, smiling at his sister. 

Brynn scrambled up and rushed to her brother, hugging him. They had tears in their eyes. Dean looked up when he faintly heard Mary calling out for them. Dean grabbed his sister's hand and rushed up the stairs. Calling out to let the others know where they were. 

“How? Where?’ Mary asked, surprised. Tears filled her eyes to find that her babies were whole again. She pulled them close, smiling. 

“We found everything,” Dean replied, pointing to the stairs. 

Cas and Jimmy were in awe of what was going on. this was the first time Cas had heard Dean's voice; it was soothing, deep, and rough; it was turning him on. He cleared his throat, “We have to get you back to the hospital,” Cas said, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. 

“Ok, but when can we see daddy?” Brynn asked, looking at their mom with hopeful eyes. 

“Soon, baby,” Mary said, tears in her eyes, smiling at her daughter; she didn't want to tell her that their father didn't believe that it was really them after all these years. 

“I have an idea, maybe help with John,” Jimmy said, looking at Mary. 

The ride back to the hospital was quiet. Cas looked in the rearview mirror wishing to hear Dean's voice again, but he knew it would take some time before the twins were comfortable with talking again. 

‘Cas, or should I call you Dr. Novak?” Dean asked out of the blue, breaking the silence. 

“Cas is fine; it can be a bit confusing with the two of us,” Cas replied, as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. 

“Can I talk to you alone?” Dean asked, looking down at his hands and then out the window. 

Cas nodded, saying it was fine as he pulled into a parking spot. The four got out of the car and headed towards the hospital. Brynn stopped and looked at the water. She longed to be out there swimming, feeling the cold water against her skin. Jimmy stopped next to her. 

“Do you want to go out there?” Jimmy asked, watching the expression on Brynn's face. He could feel the longing coming from her, thinking that the water might help.

She shook her head, “Yes, but if I go out there, I won't want to come back,” Brynn replied, looking over at Dean; there was no way she was going to leave her brother, not after everything they had been through. 

Jimmy nodded as he had done quite a bit of research since he figured out that they were. Sirens, they loved the water spending the first four years in the water with their mothers before moving on land to live with the man who fathered them. Jimmy often wondered how that would work. How do you drop that you are one of the most mythical creatures on the planet? 

“What if I went with you?” Jimmy asked to hope that she would want to go then and come back. 

Brynn scoffed and looked over at Jimmy out of the corner of her eye, “You're cute,” she said before heading towards the hospital doors. Dean started laughing, following Brynn to the doors where they waited for the doctors.

Jimmy looked at Cas; his brother shook his head as they walked into the building. Jimmy was sort of excited that Brynn thought he was cute; it had been a while since someone called him cute. Cas signed the twins back and told Dean to follow him to his office if he still wanted to talk; Dean nodded and followed the doctor down the hall. 

Dean took a deep breath as Cas unlocked the door. He was still trying to figure out what he would say to the doctor, but he needed to say it. It was eating Dean up since the first day they met, the pull to the doctor like the undertow in the ocean. Cas told Dean to have a seat they could talk about what was on his mind. Dean sat down in the seat across from Cas’s desk, while Cas sat at his desk. 

“Um, well, I guess since Brynn and I can talk now, can we go home?” Dean asked. It wasn't what he wanted to ask, but it was something he did want to know. 

“Eventually, yes, but first we have to make sure you both at in a good place; all those years without your voices and no one teaching about your gifts, we have somethings we need to go over before that can happen,” Cas replied, getting up and moving around the desk to stand in front of Dean. 

Dean looked down and rubbed his hands on his pants, “It's weird when he took…” he took a deep breath and then cleared his throat, “When he did the spell, we were six and now- I don't know. I don't sound like me,” he finished as he stood up to pace. 

“Dean, it will take some time to get used to the sound. That's one of the reasons I want to keep you and Brynn here, work through all of it,” Cas said, reaching to touch Dean's arm to stop him from pacing. 

Dean sighed and stopped pacing. He looked at Cas’s hand on his arm; as the other man went to pull his hand away, Dean caught it, holding it in his own. He like the way his hands felt soft and a bit rough he noticed that Cas sometimes hand dirt under his fingernails; he stepped closer, not letting go of the doctor's hand. He took a deep breath and leaned in. 

“Sorry, but we need you down at the nurse's station,” Anna said when she walked into the room. 

Dean quickly dropped Cas’s hand and backed away. 

“Knock, next time. We can talk more tomorrow if you would like,” Cas said, looking at Dean. 

Dean nodded and headed towards the door keeping his head down as he walked quickly to his room; Brynn was sitting on the bed when he walked in, closed the door, and slid down to the floor, shaking his head. 

“Did you kiss him?” Brynn whispered, smiling. 

“No, Anna walked in,” Dean said in a defeated voice. 

Brynn patted the bed; Dean got up and sat down next to him, “Do you remember that song mom used to sing to us?” she asked, looking at her brother. 

Dean sighed, saying they couldn't sing; that wasn't fair; Brynn cut him off, saying it had been too long since they had sung and who cares it would last that long anyway. He agreed, thinking back. 

“My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glitter and gold,” Dean started, and Brynn quickly joined him, smiling as their voices blended in perfect harmony; his sister smiled as she continued the song. 

They didn't stop singing as the door opened as a few of the patients made their way of listening to the song sitting on the floor, dazed by the music. Jimmy came walking in his hands over his ears, glaring at the twins; Brynn smirked and continued as Cas and Anna made their way in them too had their ears covered. 

“Brynn, stop,” Dean said with a small laugh. 

“You're no fun,” Brynn pouted, folding her arms across her chest. 

Anna was confused, “What the hell is going on?” she asked, removing her hands from her ears. 

Cas told her he would explain later but help him get the patients out of the room and back to where they were. Jimmy sighed. This was his part of their treatment responsibility for using their gifts; they weren’t supposed to harm people. 

“It's not my fault; we are natural predators. I'm supposed to stop being what I am because my song makes you all dreamy?” Brynn asked annoyedly in her voice. 

“There are other effects to the songs I'm assuming your mom didn't get a chance to tell you about,” Jimmy said, rubbing his temples. 

“We know, I just don't care,” Brynn stated with a smirk. She didn't care about anyone else because no one cared about them. 

Jimmy didn't know what to say. He left the room; Dean looked over at Brynn and smacked her on the arm for getting Jimmy upset. She shrugged. It wasn't her problem, but they did need to figure out how to get him and Cas alone again; Dean laughed, saying, what did it matter? Cas was their doctor. There was no way he was going to want to be with one of his patients. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING 
> 
> MEMORIES OF EXPERIMENTATION

Dean paced the hall as he waited for his sister to get done talking to Cas. he thought it would be a good idea if they had separate sessions as well as one together during the week, Dean liked the idea of being alone with Cas, but Brynn thought that it was stupid she was only doing it because Dean asked her to. She liked the idea of Dean finding his person, so she would be a good sister and make sure he got what he wanted. The door finally opened. Brynn walked out with a smug look on her face, followed by Cas, who was rubbing his temples. 

“Come on, Dean,” Cas said, waving him into the office. 

Dean glared at his sister, trying to figure out what she did this time to upset Cas; he walked into the office and sat down in his usual spot, watching Cas take his spot behind his desk. 

“I'm sorry about Brynn; she's jaded, angry at everyone for not caring, ya know,” Dean offered as a reason why Brynn was being the way she was. 

Cas shook his head, “I understand that, but she's very resistant to talking to me,” he replied. 

Dean tilted his head confused, Brynn had told him that they talked about a lot of stuff, so she was lying to him, “I know we are supposed to talk about me, but how long has Brynn been like this?” he asked. 

“I'm not supposed to tell you, but the last two weeks,” Cas rubbed his face. If anything, maybe Dean could get through to her, “If she doesn't start talking about what happened, I can't send her out into the world,” he added. 

Dean ran a hand down his face and nodded. The last thing he wanted was to be separated from his sister, “Maybe a trip to the beach,” he said, hopefully. Brynn wasn't the only one who missed the ocean. 

Cas nodded and said that he would talk it over with Jimmy and the rest of the staff; that wasn't a bad idea as long as they promised to come back and not stay in the water; Dean nodded, saying he would talk to his sister about it and see what she said. Dean watched as Cas made notes on the notepad he had in front of him, watching as his hand flexed with each letter wondering what it would feel like to have that hand glad over his body; he felt himself get flush; Cas looked up for a second and then back down a small smile on his lips Dean knew that he could feel Deans emotions and it wasn't fair. 

“Dean, I wanna talk about Asmodeus, what he did when you first got to his home,” Cas said, looking up. 

Dean's lip curled, and he hissed in annoyance, “He, he put us in the room. Told us to be quiet,” he replied, venom in his voice at the memory of him and Brynn being locked away.

“I know that part, Brynn was forthcoming with that and that was all she shut down after,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded as he stood up pacing the room, “We… he- I don't know exactly what happened, I think I blocked it out but,” he shook his head and stopped pacing looking at Cas, “I can still hear our screams at night.” he couldn't look at Cas as he said it he blocked it all out or attempted to anyway. Still, bits and pieces of things slow crept in while he was sleeping, the things no one should ever have to experience. 

He didn't notice when Cas got up and walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm, “I'm sorry, I don't want to push, but you and your sister need to work through what he did,” Cas said gently. 

Dean knew that Cas was right, but he didn't want to dig up those memories, the pain and anger that filled him. He looked down at Cas’s hand, and the other man didn't move it. He looked the way it felt soft but rough, a small amount of dirt under his fingernails where Dean would assume he had been digging in the garden. Dean looked up at Cas, stepping closer. He was going to do it this time. He was going to kiss Cas, and nothing was going to stop him. He leaned in close, hoping Cas wouldn't move; a high-pitched scream made them both jump. 

“Brynn,” Dean whispered and ran from the room. 

He rushed down the hall looking for his sister; she slammed into him sobbing, “Hey, it's ok, I'm here,” Dean whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

“I-I, I forgot, he…” Brynn sobbed. 

Dean held on as his sister continued to sob; Cas walked up, ushering them back down into his office so they could talk about what was going on; Jimmy met them halfway there, asking what was going on and how he could help. Brynn wiped her eyes and sniffed, looking up at her brother; she shook her head and looked back down. 

“Tell me,” Dean said softly. 

“The spell, that fucking spell,” Brynn rubbed her face, “The one to see how connected we are. The memory was so real I could feel everything again.” she sat down in the chair across from Cas’ desk, pulling her legs up in the chair curling into a ball. 

“Do you want to go down to the water?’ Jimmy asked, looking down at Brynn. 

“I told you, I won't wanna come back,” Brynn sighed, picking at a piece of tape on the chair. 

“What if Dean comes too? And Cas, we can clear our heads and then come back and talk about what just happened," Jimmy replied. 

Dean gave Brynn a slight nod when she looked up at him; he longed to be in the ocean as badly as she did, “I'll help you come back.” he said, “ _ I'm sorry that memory came back.” _

Brynn shook her head, looking up at the docs asking when they were going down to the water. Dean let it go for now. Cas told them in a little bit, he and Dean needed to finish up. Then they could go; she said ok that she would be in her room to come and get them when they were ready; she left the room followed by Jimmy, who was finishing up some notes. 

Cas closed the door behind Jimmy turning to Dean, “Do you know what she was talking about?” he asked. 

Dean sat down, running his hand over his face, “Asmodeus was fascinated, obsessed is a better word about twin sirens,” he said, standing. Dean walked over to the window, looking out at the waves crashing against the rocks below as he tried to find a way to explain what happened, “You asked when you first got here how Brynn first broke her ankle; he did it trying to see if I could feel what my sister felt. I can't, it's more of a sense, you know you are a twin,” he finished looking at Cas. 

The other man looked a bit green; there were stories of horrible doctors and people throughout history experimenting on twins to see how connected they were. Dean swallowed and walked back over to the doctor taking his hand in his. He watched as Cas looked down at their hand intertwined; a few different emotions played across the doctor's face before he looked up at Dean. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered. 

Dean didn't say anything. He leaned in, pressing his lips gently to the doctors. He felt the doctor stiffen, but he didn't pull away like Dean thought he would; he moved closer, grabbing hold of Cas's jacket, moving his lips, surprised when Cas reciprocated. The smell of peppermint tea was intoxicating as Dean tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Cas’s lips were rough and soft, molding perfectly with his. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. 

“We shouldn't,” Cas whispered, pressing his forehead to Deans.

“Shut up,” Dean said, not wanting Cas to ruin the moment, “I'm gonna go get Brynn.”

Dean pulled away, heading to the door smirking to himself as he shut the door behind him. He was so excited to tell his sister he ran down the hall, almost passing their door; Dean rushed in and shut the door behind him. 

“Are you ok?” Brynn asked, sitting up looking at Dean's flushed face. 

“I'm fine, come on,” Dean said, holding out his hand to his sister. 

Brynn squinted at her brother, “What happened with Dr. Cas?” she asked, getting off the bed. 

“I'll tell you later,” Dean said in a failed attempt at hiding his smile. 

Brynn squinted at him again then the light bulb went off over her head. There was no hiding it from her now, “Holey Moley, you kissed him?” she asked excitedly. 

“Yes, now can we go down to the beach?” Dean asked impatiently. 

Brynn clapped her hands, smiling, telling Dean he better tell her all about it when they come back. She wanted details, even the ones he thought that she wouldn't care about. Dean sighed and nodded, giving into his sister's request he would tell her everything once they came back from the beach. 

Dean smiled when he spotted Cas and Jimmy waiting for them by the front door. Cas turned his head-scratching the back of his neck, mumbling about if they were ready; they could go grabbing the towels off the counter and walking out the door. 

The twins stayed close to the doctors resisting the urge to run down to the water. They stopped at the sand's edge pulling their shoes off before stepping on the sand. The twins looked at each other and then back at the doctors. 

“Go on,” Cas waved his sending the twins running towards the water. 

Dean grabbed Brynn to slow her down, “Promise you will come back with me,” he said, pleading in his voice. 

“I promise; besides, you still need to tell me about that kiss,” Brynn said, looking back at the doctors who were cautiously making their way towards the water. 

Dean turned to see what she was looking at, “Are they scared?” he asked, pulling his shirt off. 

“They almost drowned as kids; I saw it in Cas’s dream,” Brynn replied, pulling her clothes off. 

“You go on, I'll see if I can get them to come down closer,” Dean said, running back up to Cas and Jimmy. 

Brynn said she would wait; it was more fun if he was with her. Dean didn't say anything. He walked up to the twins, “Brynn and I are fantastic swimmers if you would like to come closer,” he offered. 

“We are good,” Jimmy said, looking down at the sand. 

“Come on,” Dean said, holding his hand out to Cas, “Just your toes?”

Cas looked at his brother and then back at the beautiful green-eyed man who was waiting for an answer, “Fine, but if I get swept out,” he said, pointing at Dean and making his way down to Brynn. 

Jimmy sighed and followed; if it did happen again, who better to be with than a couple of sirens. Dean followed, making sure no one made a run for the parking lot. Brynn was standing there nude; the twins turned away. 

“It's easier for me to change without clothes, grow up,” Brynn said, stepping into the water.

Dean smiled and Joined his sister; the cold water felt amazing as the tide flowed out and back in; he smiled when Brynn took his hand, leading him further into the water. He looked behind him at Cas and Jimmy, who were hesitant, Dean shook his head, looking at his sister, and they would come back and coax them deeper into the water. The twins ventured deeper into the water, looking down, they could see the start of scales appearing on their arms and legs; Brynn smiled and dived under an incoming wave; Dean joined her groaning as the saltwater changed his legs; he looked over at his sister she was beautiful the points of her teeth more defined the scales framed her face perfectly. Dean looked down at himself; he forgot how pretty the greenish-blue scales of his tentacles were. 

“Hey, wait for me,” Dean called after his sister as she swam deeper. 

Brynn turned and looked at her brother; she sighed with contentment twirling her tentacle like a fluffy dress, “I forgot how good this feels,” she giggled, swimming around her brother. 

“I'm going to check on the doctors,” Dean said, spinning around as his sister circled him. 

Brynn smiled and swam towards the surface, “Brynn don't you dare,” Dean warned, stopping next to his sister, her head just breaching the surface. 

“They are cute,” Brynn stated, looking at the twins back up as a wave came in, “We should help them.”

Dean sighed and followed his sister as she swam closer to the shore; he waved at Jimmy and Cas, they shook their heads. Brynn frowned, “It was bad,” she said, looking at Dean, “We will have to take it slow.”

Dean nodded, moving closer, “Come on,” he called, waving them closer. 

“Maybe if we show them,” Brynn suggested dipping back under the water for a moment as a wave came. 

“That may work,” Dean replied in agreement. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

“What do you think they are doing?” Cas asked, waiting impatiently for Dean to resurface. 

“I don't know siren stuff,” Jimmy replied with a teasing smile. “I don't know; they haven't been in the water since they were little, let them enjoy it.”

Cas sighed and kicked at the water; he looked up and saw things bobbing in the waves before they disappeared again. Jimmy nudged Cas with his elbow asking what was up with him and Dean; they both acted differently. Cas shook his head, saying it was nothing; his heart fluttered at the thought of the kiss. Dean's perfect lips pressed to his how he smelled like the ocean after it rained; Cas wondered if that was a siren thing always smelling like the ocean. 

“Hey, you know I can sense your emotions,” Jimmy reminded Cas. 

“Sorry,” Cas replied with a soft smile, still thinking about that kiss. Cas looked up, noticing that that two bobbing figures had gotten closer, waving to them. 

Cas waved back when he realized it was Dean and Brynn. Jimmy mirrored his brother's movements, “I wonder what they looked like,” Jimmy said. 

Jimmy got the answer to that question as Dean and Brynn surfaced near the shoreline, the sun glittering against their scales as they kept their waist below the water. 

“Come closer,” Brynn called out in a sing-song voice; it was like music floating through the air. 

“No, we are good,” Cas called out, waving to the twins. 

“Please,” the twins called out in unison. 

The sound was beautiful; the melody was familiar and yet distant like a long lost dream; Cas looked over at Jimmy, who shrugged there was nothing on earth that would get him to move deeper into the water, but if Cas wanted to go, he could, “You don’t want to see?” Cas asked his brother before looking back out at the water. 

“Not if it means going into the water,” Jimmy said, backing up the uneasy feeling creeping up inside of him as he stumbled and fell on his butt trying to get away from the water. 

“Hey, it's ok, they will understand,” Cas said, kneeling, getting Jimmy to look at him. 

“Tell Brynn I'll see her for our session,” Jimmy said, getting up and rushing back towards the hospital. 

Cas frowned; he knew that Jimmy's fear of the water was worse than his, but he was sure that the twins could get him to go in deeper like he did when Cas wondered out a few months back, he chalked that up to adrenaline. He watched as De and Brynn moved over to the rocks calling for Cas to come over there. He looked back at the parking lot and sighed; Jimmy was gone; he grabbed the twin's clothes before they got soaked and made his way over to the rocks. Dean was half-hidden, and Brynn was nowhere to be seen; he assumed she went under the water. 

“Where did Dr. Jimmy go?” Dean asked, his voice a bit different in his siren form. It was melodic and luring but not like when he and Brynn sang. 

“He, well he um,” Cas scratched the back of his head. 

“He is scared of the water,” Brynn offered as an answer as she climbed up on the rocks. 

Cas was taken back at her tentacles propelled her further up the rocks; he expected more Ariel and less Ursula coming out of the water. Dean smiled at Cas as he joined his sister on the rocks. 

“It's the witch blood, makes us different,” Dean said, settling on the rocks. 

“I- I, I didn't mean to stare,” Cas replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He was curious how the tentacles felt. They looked scaly like fish scales, but it also seemed to have a smoothness; he didn't understand how it could be both, “Brynn, Jimmy wanted me to remind you about the session.”

Brynn sighed and looked at Dean, “Fine, but I'm going under protest. I miss the water, she said, looking out longingly before she climbed to the other side of the rocks. 

He watched as the siren side seemed to fall away to dust as Brynn was completely out of the water; he turned around and handed her the clothes over his shoulder. Once dressed, Brynn headed back towards the hospital, she was still saying it was under protest, but Dean knew that she enjoyed her alone time with Jimmy; she liked having a friend beside Dean to talk to. Cas turned his attention back to Dean, who was still in the water watching Cas. 

“Can I? Can I feel your…” Cas pointed to Dean's tentacles. 

“Yes,” Dean replied with a smile.

Cas moved closer to the rocks, careful not to slip, reaching out with a tentative hand, Dean lifted one of his tentacles, wrapping it around Cas’s hand and forearm; he laughed, feeling the smoothness. It was a bit like petting a snake. He smiled at Dean, who was enjoying the fact that Cas didn't find it strange. 

******************

Brynn knocked on Jimmy's door and bit her thumbnail as she waited for him to open the door; Jimmy smiled when he finally opened the door, spotting Brynn standing there. 

“I was worried,” Jimmy said, stepping back so she could walk in. 

“Yeah, well, Dean still needs to tell me why he and Cas are acting weird,” Brynn replied, folding her arms across her chest, “so what are we doing today?” 

Jimmy smiled. Brynn always tried so hard to act like she didn't care, but Jimmy could sense her excitement when it came to using magic and learning new things, “I found a spell, for me don't worry that will let me help you enter a dream without all the nasty side effects,” he said. 

Brynn squinted her eyes at him, “Are you sure? Because If I throw up, I'll sing,” she threatened. 

“50/50 chance,” Jimmy replied. 

“Fine,” Brynn said, laying down on the floor. 

Jimmy joined her, “I have to hold your hand,” he said, looking over at her. 

Brynn held her hand up to him, “Asmodeus was a pig, but he never raped us; in fact, he thought he was better than those types of people. Apparently, experimentation makes you better,” she sighed. 

“That's good, I guess, not the experiment part but the other stuff,” Jimmy said, taking her hand, “Ok, so this will put me to sleep, but I will be able to interact with you.”

Brynn nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing helped her get in touch with her gift as Jimmy said the spell; she felt his hand relax, letting him sleep deeper into sleep before she forced her way into his head. 

“It’s not real,” Brynn said, pulling Jimmy out of the water. 

“It feels real,” Jimmy snapped back, “How do you feel?” 

“Where is this?” Brynn asked, looking around the beach in Jimmy's dream. The sky was a beautiful purple and pink, the water crashing against the rocks. 

Jimmy thought about it, “I don't remember; we were eight, I think; Cas remembers better,” he replied, looking around. 

Brynn ignored him and moved towards the rocks. Jimmy called after her saying there was nothing over there. It was just his brain's way of dealing with the trauma. Brynn shushed him, “Listen,” she said. 

Jimmy titled his head to the side, listening; he looked at Brynn. 

“Son of a bitch,” Brynn yelled, grabbing her head when they were pulled out of Jimmy's dream. 

“You, you, and Dean were there?” Jimmy asked. 

“We didn't, I remember learning the song,” Brynn said, closing her eyes, “Mom was sure the beach was empty; that song is special to us.”

“You, you tried to drown us?” Jimmy questioned. 

Brynn sighed and rubbed her forehead, “It used to be used to find a mate, now it's just an easy song to teach young sirens, but I think, I'm not sure but the way Cas and Dean look at each other,” she shook her head opening her eyes a bit. 

“Who saved us?” Jimmy asked, trying to remember what happened that day. 

“Mom, I remember, kind of, we were four-five, just learning how to control the song,” Brynn replied, “Jimmy, I am so sorry if she had known.”

Jimmy nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, “Do we tell our brothers?” he asked. 

“We have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
